1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and a semiconductor device equipped with a memory element formed by using an organic compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device is required to be manufactured at low cost. Therefore, an electronic device using an organic compound in a control circuit, a memory circuit, or the like has been widely developed. Furthermore, an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence), an organic TFT (thin film transistor), an organic semiconductor laser, and the like have developed.
Moreover, a memory device having a memory element using an organic compound has been developed, and a technique of writing data by generating interaction with an organic compound of the memory element due to the generation of internal light of the memory element so as to cause chemical change and changing conductivity in the memory element is proposed. To be concrete, an example of writing data by separating chains of a conjugate molecule by an effect of internal light, heightening chemical reactivity of chemical species added by the effect of light, attacking a conductive material in a cell, and reducing conductivity of bulk is illustrated. (For example, reference 1: JP-T 2001-503183 (page 10, FIG. 6)).